Darkest Before Dawn: The Birth of a King
by Dealer Umbra
Summary: A collective piece of writing, spanning over the past generation of Signers. OCs only, so if you can't handle that, then tough luck. Don't forget to R&R if you want me to continue this.
1. Chapter One: Prisoner

The sun set below the rooftops of the city. It had been cloudy all day, and finally the sky had cleared long enough for the sun to send a few desperate beams of light on the town. Then, it passed beyond the horizon, and the town basked in it's bountiful red light. The residents settled down, taking away the rest of the dishes, and were preparing for bed. The last workers were called off, and the Night Watch started their shift, the peacekeepers of Domino's streets. For this particular evening, there was a change in the Watch's ranks as twelve-year old Soujiro joined them.

The young boy took a deep breath. The Night Watch's cell had been his home for the last two years, and he had rarely been outside ever since. Once a month, they'd set him free for a night. Soujiro still remembered the first of his runs, dashing along the streets and heading for what truly was his home:

Domino City, the city of the free, and his mother's house in the wealthy Babylon Gardens area. But the Watchmen kept an eye out for him, and he was immediately sent back to the cell. After that, he never tried to escape. It just wasn't possible. And look at him now! The youngest to have ever become one of the Watchmen. _Fancy that._ He had proven himself more than worthy over the last two years, as his nights off - his runs, as he called them - were more and more frequent, and soon he spent more nights outside the cell than inside it. Still, he returned every night. The station was his home, and he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

"Hey, Soujiro, ready to go?" Soujiro turned to the cell doors, and smiled. Kurusawa Kureno was one of the few Watchmen that the boy actually liked; once a professional duelist, Kurusawa was only ten years older than Soujiro and had joined the Watchmen only a few months after the then ten-year old boy had been placed in their care. They had bonded over a duel about a month later, and it was well known around the station that it was Kurusawa's idea that Soujiro should get a night off every month. "Sorry we had to keep ya in the cell, but Ibuki wouldn't give in." Soujiro frowned. Ibuki Saruwatari, head of the watchmen, had always been hostile towards him - and gradually to Kurusawa as well, as he sided with one of their prisoners. Sadly, the old hog still had his supporters among the others. Soujiro shrugged.

"I don't mind. I've been here for two years, I can handle a night." Kurusawa smiled.

"Guess you do." He tapped the code panel that kept Soujiro's cell locked - another thing Ibuki had been very thorough on - and the door swung open. "There ya go. First day of the rest of your life, Souji."

A few minutes later, the Watchmen had assembled outside. Domino City was as quiet as it could only be by night. The setting sun gave the few men that were assembled outside the station. The watchmen weren't as many as they used to be, Soujiro had learned. No less than they had been a full squad of thirty men and women, and ten others working in the city. Now, there were just the five of them left. People had grown self-concerned over the years. Not many wanted to stay up all night to keep their city peaceful. They only got new ones every other year or so. The few ones they got were often transferred from other cities, grumpy officers that no one could put up with. Soujiro had spent half a day on the field the year before with one of the older ones, Kaito Sakamoto, who had told him all of this. Even then, they still saw hope. Kurusawa, who had joined voluntarily the year before, was different. They had all heard of him, seen him on the grand championships in America, Russia, Tokyo... He was a celebrity. _But that's meaningless,_ Kaito had said. _All that matters is that Kurusawa's different. He believes he can change the world. That's why he joined us, Soujiro. That's why he gave up his career as a duelist._ Ever since, the boy had respected Kurusawa, almost adored him. And now, they stood as equals. They were the Night Watch, and they were six. Soujiro, Kurusawa, Kaito, and two others whose names were unknown to their youngest colleague. He didn't recognize them, at least. Before all of them stood Ibuki, who nodded. "Michiyo and Hane, you're off to Market. Take a Wheel, things might be rough out there." The station had been forced to sell most of their D-Wheels to keep things running, and now they only had a pair left. Kurusawa had told Soujiro earlier that Ibuki usually kept one for himself and Kaito. Today seemed to be no different. The officer smiled at Soujiro.

"Kurusawa, take the kid with ya to the gates. He should know the way by now." The two other watchmen went back into the garage to get the D-Wheel, and Kurusawa nodded. "Fine."

A few minutes later, Soujiro had switched to his Watchman uniform, at least two sizes too large for him, and the pair had headed off down the Urugawa Boulevard. The town was silent, and the streets were dark. The lights barely managed to push away the shadows. Soujiro looked around.

"Looks pretty calm tonight." Kurusawa shook his head, and his eyes were grim.

"I'm afraid not, Souji. There's something stirring in the shadows. Anything can happen tonight." Almost as if to prove Kurusawa right, a pair of streetlights shattered as two gunshots echoed down the road. Suddenly, shouts and laughter erupted on the street along with the sound of approaching D-Wheels. Kurusawa frowned. One of the Gangs. The renegade duelists that gathered in groups, often four or five, and just drove around the city at night were the Watchmen's greatest menaces. The Watchman duelist didn't know exactly, but he suspected that the Gangs were the greatest reason that the Watchmen's ranks had dropped while the Gangs had grown. Didn't people see that this was exactly the reason they should join? That this was their chance to actually do something for their town instead of just sitting around? They were afraid, Kurusawa thought, afraid of what might happen to them. But if no one did anything, the city would fall apart. Soon, the D-Wheels and their riders came within sight. There were five, as Kurusawa had predicted, each riding a large, black-painted D-Wheel. Soujiro was afraid, but Kurusawa said nothing, so the boy kept shut. He didn't want to break down on his first night out. For the first time in his life, Soujiro finally felt at home, in his right element. This was where he belonged, on the streets of Domino City, fighting crime and upholding justice. His face almost glistened with pride. Then, the D-Wheelers closed in on them, and the tallest of them eyed Kurusawa down.

"Get off the street, punks. I dun care if you'da Watchmen or not, this road is ours!" The other riders roared with laughter, and the speaker - apparently the leader - pulled out a gun. With grace and speed neither Kurusawa nor Soujiro had seen before he aimed it at one of the streetlights and fired. The gun made no sound, and the lamp shattered. The others howled, and Soujiro couldn't help standing with his mouth wide-open.

"That's Akimoto-san for ya, Watchmen!" Kurusawa stood still, and said nothing. The gunslinger nodded at him.

"You got ten sec, man, and den me and the Big Wheel here gonna turn ya to mush." He let the bike burn for a few seconds, and then released it. "Ten. Nine. Eight."

"I'll duel you." Soujiro couldn't control his tongue, the words came by themselves. "I'll duel you, and if I win, you leave us alone for the night." The man, apparently Akimoto, looked at the young boy standing in front of him. He appeared as if he hadn't even seen the boy at first. Maybe he hadn't; Soujiro thought he looked a bit crazy. "Should you win, we'll give you the street 'til morning." Soujiro felt Kurusawa's grip on his shoulder, but he said nothing. This was his deal, and none other's. Another gang member, a pale skinny man with glasses and stripy hair, looked at Akimoto.

"Boss, this ain't no good. Why don't we just take the Wheels and run these punks down? I mean, there's just two-" He choked as Akimoto's hand flung out and grabbed him by the collar.

"Shut it, Kinji. We dun kill kiddies, you know? Get off ya Wheel." The stripy-haired man stared at his leader in surprise, and Akimoto met his gaze. Something flashed before Akimoto's eyes, a black light, and suddenly the reluctant man nodded. "Fine, boss." He jumped off the D-Wheel. "Just don't break it, I payed big bucks for it." Akimoto smiled, and Soujiro thought it looked horrible. Like watching a wolf eat its prey.

"No worries, man." He turned to Soujiro. "You know how to handle one o' dese, kid?" He nodded at the D-Wheel, the gigantic thousand-pound vehicle that now stood riderless before him. Soujiro almost staggered backwards, overawed, but felt Kurusawa's grip on his arm again. His superior - no, his co-worker, Soujiro reminded himself - stepped forward.

"Of course he doesn't, he's not old enough to drive. I'll take his place." He cast one glance at Soujiro - _I'll handle this, don't worry_ and smiled briefly. Akimoto nodded. "You're dat Kureno kid, ain't ya? Sixth-seeded wheeler in the world?" Kurusawa eyed him down, and gave a slight confirming nod. Akimoto burst out laughing. His gang nervously laughed along, but even Soujiro could see the doubt in their eyes. No matter how good their boss was, he surely couldn't be a match for anyone that had been in the World Cup. "Heard of ya, kid. Even us down below know of da Night Watch's prince. Get on da wheels, Kureno."

About a minute later, Kurusawa and Akimoto had loaded their decks into the D-Wheels and were ready to go. Both of them were experienced: For normal duelists, this could take up to half an hour. Akimoto looked at his opponent, seated in his gangie's wheels and wearing a spare helmet. Kurusawa looked right back at him. It was time. "Activate Field Spell, Speed World!" The two D-Wheels were enclosed in a purple dome about ten meters across. "_Auto-pilot, standby._" The duelists roared up their engines as the voice faded away, and set off down the boulevard. Soujiro and the four Gang members stood left behind.

Soon, they vanished from Kurusawa's sight as they drove around a corner. Akimoto smiled. "I see dat you care bout dat kid, Kureno, but dun worry. Mah boys will take good care o' him, you know. Le's get dis over with." He drew six cards.

"I play Hellborn Ryuka!" The air before him heated up and burst into flames. From within the fire, Kurusawa could clearly see two eyes, holes of endless darkness. [500/500] "An' two cards on defense. You go, Night Watch." [Akimoto: 1 SPC. Kurusawa: 1 SPC.] Kurusawa's D-Wheel bumped as the duelists made a sharp turn. He thanked God they were here at night, he could've run over someone. He drew a card, and smiled.

"I summon Lonefire Blossom!" Vines sprouted from nowhere just ahead of Kurusawa's D-Wheel, and formed into a flower. As it grew, sparks erupted from the weakling plant. [500/1400] Akimoto laughed.

"Bringin' out dah big guns already, Kureno? Ah thought ah had to wait longer to see da big ones." Akimoto already knew of Kurusawa's strategy, as he had seen it many times before. He knew exactly what his opponent would use Lonefire Blossom for. _I hate this guy._ Kurusawa frowned.

"Well, you don't have to wait no more! I sacrifice Lonefire Blossom to bring out the great Gigaplant!" The small flower suddenly grew beyond what was normal, the red crown morphing into a head. Kurusawa's monster was a fearsome sight, even for the most talented duelist, as it towered over the nearby houses. No less than six eyes and as many arms sprouted from the great creature's body, and it roared. [2400/1200]

Now far behind the two duelists, Soujiro remained with the Gang. The pale man, the one called Kinji, walked up to him. "Listen, kid. If I know Kyousuke Akimoto right, and I betcha I do, this is gonna last a while. I don't care what Ibuki and the bunch at the Night Watch say, you're a bit too young to get on the streets on your own." He nodded down the street. "Our HQ ain't too far from here, and you'll be safer there than anywhere in the city." He shrugged. "Maybe in a Night Watch cell, but'cha never know. Why don't ya come crash with us till the duel's over? It'll be-" Then, far away, a gigantic roar erupted through the city, and a towering green titan stuck up it's head. Soujiro's eyes widened, his face white with fear. Kinji nodded. "Looks like they're already up and going. Maybe even a few turns into the game. So what you say, kid? You coming with us?" Soujiro was still paralyzed from the shock. He had seen Kurusawa duel, he watched the World Cup as much as anyone else before he was placed with the Night Watch, but that had always been under controlled circumstances. It had always been indoors. And more important, it had always been on TV. What dashed through the city now was as real as it could be. One part of Soujiro knew that it would be safer with Kinji and the others, Gang as they may be. For some reason, that part liked them. Liked them more than Ibuki and the others at the station, at least. Still, he had threatened to kill them both. Then there was the part that kept the boy standing. He wanted to wait for Kurusawa, no matter how long it would take. The boy that still clung to the one thing that still was the same. Kurusawa was the anchor that kept him standing. In the end, he shook his head. "I'm a Watchman, and Watchmen don't go." His voice failed him, and he fell silent. That had taken all the courage he could muster. Kinji shrugged. "Well, I don't have no D-Wheel anyway, 'cause of that Kureno." He turned back to the others, anxiously waiting. It then struck Soujiro that Kinji was probably Akimoto's second-in-command, and the others were waiting for their orders.

"Head back to the base. I'll stay with the kid." The other Wheelers, three tall, bulky men wearing identical leather jackets with red emblems on their sleeves, nodded and drove off within seconds. Kinji and Soujiro remained in silence. It started to rain.

Akimoto roared along with the gigantic creature. "Woo, Night Watch, mah man! Dis' great duel! But it just ain't over yet! Trap, flip up!" A circle of flames appeared around his monster, already a pyre itself, and the Hellborn turned blue. "Explosion Barrage!" Akimoto's monster exploded, covering the field in a roaring inferno. Through the flames, the duelist's voice could be heard. "Explosion Barrage less me dump a Hellborn, and drain a bit of your monster's fit." Gigaplant caught the flames, and they spread eagerly through the leaves and the vines. [2400/1400 1900/900] "But not even dat's all of it! If Ryuka gets dumped like that, you gotta feel the pain!" Blue flames shot out from Kurusawa's D-Wheel, spinning along with the wheels and briefly flushing over his face. [LP: 4000 3200] _A monster that inflicts damage when it's destroyed...I'll have to remember that. _ Kurusawa shook off the flames. "Gigaplant, attack him directly! Thousand Vine Grip!" The titanic plant roared once more, and sent its deep vines through the earth. They grappled with Akimoto's D-Wheel, twisting and bumping it. [LP: 4000 2100, SPC: 10] Kurusawa nodded. "One card face-down. I end." Suddenly, Kurusawa noticed something. "Truck!"

They had arrived at an intersection, and a giant truck was about to cross it from their right. They moved too fast to break in time, Kurusawa realized. If they didn't stop, they'd crash right into it. He quickly looked down at the D-Wheel's controls, and switched to manual drive. Just ahead of him, he saw Akimoto do the same. "Turn, turn, turn!" He spoke to both himself and Akimoto as he tried to rotate the gigantic vehicle. But to his surprise, Akimoto drew a card. "It's mah turn, Kureno!" Then, he jolted high into the skies, drifting far above the truck. Kurusawa's D-Wheel slowed down as its rider watched in amazement. The truck driver didn't even seem to notice that a D-Wheel had passed above him. Kurusawa swiftly drove around the truck, where Akimoto was waiting for him. "Surprised, watchman? Dis D-Wheeler got a bit more o' guts than ya fellas, you know. Bit more than dat kid yoo work with, even." It took Kurusawa a few seconds to realize that Akimoto was talking about Soujiro. "The kid? He's a good guy." Akimoto nodded. "He's got da heart of da streets, yo. He coud be anything in ten years. He could be de king, man. De king!" He roared up his D-Wheel again, activating the autopilot. "And it ain't good to keep a king waiting!" He drove off, and Kurusawa went after him.


	2. Chapter Two: Be the Hero

Michiyo Hashimoto wasn't easily scared. She had spent six years in the Watch, and by now she had seen it all. She had seen the Watch in it's golden age, and witnessed the rapid decline over the past few years. She was lucky to cling on as fellow watchmen who had worked ten or fifteen years longer than her had to empty their desks and return their badges. Now, she was the only woman left where there had been ten. She didn't recall much of them. Now and then, she'd run into them at the mall, and they'd chat about old times, how Ibuki was as a boss - when Michiyo joined he was but a constable - and what it's like on the streets at night. Of course, they'd love to be back on the force, but they had other jobs and other lives now and simply couldn't make the change. Michiyo smiled and nodded, knowing it was a lie and an obvious one at that. They'd never come back, even if they could. They didn't have the spirit.

Then, there were the others. The new ones. Even though it had been two years now, Michiyo still didn't understand how Kurusawa Kureno could've ended up on their station, in their city. Sure, Domino was a big city, one of the largest in the country, but someone giving up their life like that to patrol the streets at night? Michiyo liked her job, of course, but she could see why most people never even considered it. _It's like Kaito used to say_, she thought. Kurusawa's different. Too different, perhaps. She still remembered the day Kurusawa walked through the door, still wearing the same red jacket with black linings that he _always wore_. What struck her dead-on that day two years ago was his eyes, a dark shade of purple. She and the others recognized him instantly, and they couldn't believe their eyes when he walked up to Ibuki, who had been promoted just a few months earlier and signed up. Michiyo sighed. Of course, there was the kid, too. Soujiro. Some troublemaker that had been placed in their care two years ago. She didn't even know his last name or where he came from. Probably from the city, she had guessed, as he seemed to know his way around the block, but no more. Ibuki probably had some deal with the kid's parents to keep him away, she thought. But who locked away their ten-year old kid in a detention cell with the Night Watch? Maybe they couldn't afford keeping him anymore. _Yeah, probably something like that._ Even now, two years later, she could count the times she'd talked to the kid on her right hand. She actually thought the kid was a bit creepy, with his night-black hair and gray eyes. Good thing Kurusawa got him, she thought. They fit together, like... _like two pieces of a puzzle_, she thought. At least her partner was reasonable. Hatsuharu Tsuji was about fifteen years older than her, and had been in the Watch for almost as long. He had been there when Ibuki had joined, and had seen the young cop rise in the ranks. Now, Hatsuharu worked for him. He always said he didn't mind, that Ibuki was a better leader than him, but during the long nights out, he had confessed to Michiyo. He loathed Ibuki almost as much as the Gangs on the street. He was always just inches from raging when _Saruwatari-kun_ ordered him around like a string puppet, sending him out on long trips through the entire city each night. Michiyo wasn't _that_ pissed at Ibuki, but she could understand Hatsuharu. If Ibuki should get fired, her partner would be the perfect chief. Perhaps.

Then, it all happened in a few seconds. A house just ten feet ahead of them to their left burst in flames. Michiyo gasped. They were deep within the Babylon Gardens, one of the wealthier areas of the city, and the large villas around here went for several hundred million yen. Only the richest of them all lived here, and Michiyo was sure that hundreds of yen were burning away by the second in there. Hatsuharu stopped, and they jumped off the wheel. Michiyo quickly got her walkie. "Michiyo Hashimoto, Night Watch. We have a large fire in Babylon Gardens, between Shinemaru Street and 7th. We need the big trucks immediately." There was a horrifying silence for a few seconds, then Michiyo nodded. "Thanks." She turned to Hatsuharu. "They're on their way, should be here-" Suddenly, there was a scream. Of course there was a scream, Michiyo thought. A girl, probably no older than the Soujiro kid. Hatsuharu's eyes were blank, but Michiyo was cold. She had seen fires before, and people getting trapped in burning houses. She nodded at Hatsuharu, then at the house. "I'm going in."

Before her partner had a chance to respond, she dashed across the lawn.

A piece of wood the size of their D-Wheel crashed down just a few feet ahead of Michiyo as she went through the door, and she froze. She stood in a large hallway, with a spiral staircase leading upwards and doors on each side of the room. Suddenly, she heard another scream from above as the roof gave way, tearing open a great hole. Michiyo only managed to cast a single glance up the hole before she had to pull back. A woman crashed down the hole and collided with the marble floor. Blood splattered on the ground as her skull cracked before the Night Watch's eyes. The dead eyes stared at Michiyo, _Why didn't you come sooner?_ and she stepped back, horrified. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hatsuharu running across the lawn with two policemen shortly behind him. There was another scream, a much higher, and one perhaps even more painful to hear. "Mother!" The girl she had heard. She was still up there. Michiyo didn't even think about what could happen to her if she ran into a burning building that was falling apart before her eyes. She just did it. The stairs were still steady, and she climbed them in but a few moments. They barely creaked under her feet, and just as she reached the top, the Night Watcher saw the girl. She was blond, unlike her mother, and as Michiyo had predicted, around ten or eleven years old. That, Michiyo could handle. However, the girl was crying and screaming, kneeling on the floor next to the hole her mother had fallen through just seconds before. Her eyes were swollen with tears, and her sobs echoed throughout the room. She didn't even notice Michiyo as she moved slowly across the floor. Parts were falling down here and there, crashing down on the marble floor down below. The girl gradually lost space as the hole widened, but she didn't seem to notice. Michiyo was afraid to speak; not as it would make anything worse, but to break the silence. Sure, the fire was roaring and the girl was anything but silent, but she felt like she wasn't supposed to say anything. The blond girl stopped weeping for a few seconds, staring directly at Michiyo. She had glistening blue eyes, reflecting the flames around her, and for a split second Michiyo was frightened by those eyes. So young, and yet so sad. Then, she shook it off and shoved the girl onto her shoulder. They didn't have the time to stand around.

In a matter of moments, Michiyo and the girl were outside. She barely had the time to pass her along to the medics before Hatsuharu came up to her. "Michi, that was... outstanding. You're a hero, you know that?" He patted her on the shoulder. "You'll be in the news tomorrow, I'm sure of that." Michiyo shook her head.

"I... I couldn't save everyone. That girl's mother was already dead when I got there. I don't know about the father." She looked at Hatsuharu, her eyes wet. "That's what will be in the news tomorrow. The orphan of Babylon Gardens." Hatsuharu shook his head.

"No worries, Michiyo. The father is alive and well. I think you've heard of him." He made a pause. "Atsushi Fujiwara." Michiyo gasped. _The director of the Bureau?_ She had only met the Director once, at a meeting for the Security recruits ten years earlier. He sat in the back, constantly on his cell phone, while a few high-ranking officials spoke about the importance of teamwork and how Security was the "future of Domino City". The Director had left in the middle of a speech, and Michiyo hadn't seen him ever since. She shook her head, and tried to smile. "That'll end up in the news, for sure."

Kyousuke Akimoto was having the best day of his life.

"Finish up, Kurusawa-san! We don' have no time to just ride around!" Kurusawa frowned.

"Fine, Akimoto. I set two cards face-down. Your go." Akimoto smiled, and drew a card.

[Akimoto: 1 SPC - Kurusawa: 2 SPC]

"I think ya're in for more than you bargain for, Kurusawa-san! Hellborn Uderiel, come out!" A burning body, carrying leather armor and a huge two-handed ax in his hands, materialized above him.[4/1000/1000] "Uderiel's got a nice surprise for you, Kurusawa-san. Uderiel, attack Gigaplant!"

Kyousuke heard Kurusawa gasp, and smiled. "Big surprise, Kurusawa? When Uderiel attacks, Ah can dump anotha Hellborn from mah deck to halve ya monster's attack points!" [ATK:1900 950] With a quick chop, Uderiel's ax split the gigantic plant-creature in half. Kurusawa smiled.

"Good move, Akimoto. I didn't expect this much from a guy on the street." [3200 3150] Akimoto shook his head violently as flames rose from his Graveyard.

"You think I'm done, Kurusawa? Tha Hellborn that ah sent was none otha 'dan our old friend, Ryuka! Dere's some serious pain fo' you! An' if dere's anutha Ryuka in the grave, is just worse for yo." Suddenly, the frontal wheel on Kurusawa's D-Wheel exploded, and a literal inferno filled his vision. [3150 2050] The flames faded away, leaving the D-Wheel and Kurusawa unhurt. Akimoto smiled. "Ay'll leave it open, Kurusawa. You go."

Kurusawa smiled. "Thanks, Akimoto... It's really sad that I'll have to finish it this turn." He drew a card.

[Akimoto: 2 SPC - Kurusawa: 3 SPC]

"Speed Spell - Graceful Baton, activate! It lets me draw two cards, and discard another!" Which he did, and smiled while doing it. "Trap Card, open! Compulsory Evacuation Device! Uderiel goes right back to your hand." Akimoto growled as his only defense vanished from the field. Kurusawa smiled. "Told ya I would end this, Akimoto. I summon my Night-Rose Knight!" A warrior carrying black and purple armor and a short, glistening sword drifted along with Kurusawa. [3/1000/1000] "When it's summoned to the field, Night-Rose Knight can summon a plant from my hand! Come forth, Botanical Lion!" A single flower sprouted from the warrior's sword, a black rose. From it, a lion made of plants sprung.

As said, this was the happiest day of Kyousuke Akimoto's life. There were two combos that Kurusawa Kureno was famous for, those which were his trademark. What was about to happen now was his special deal. Something he only used on those who really deserved it. Akimoto had to clench his teeth to keep himself from laughing. He barely heard Kurusawa's words when he tuned his two monsters into his most powerful Synchro Monster.

Kurusawa smiled. "I'm tuning Night-Rose Knight to Botanical Lion!" The two monsters vanished in a shower of light as seven stars burst into the sky. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Bloom, pitch-dark flowers!" He paused for a moment, and Akimoto seemed to stiffen.

"What yo waitin' for, Kurusawa?! Finish me!"

"I hope we meet again, Akimoto. You're a great duelist." He nodded. "Show yourself... Black Rose Dragon!"

Soujiro felt a stirring in the air, and looked out the window. The gang's hideout was an old apartment on the twenty-third floor, and you could see a large part of the city. The only window was dirty, but fortunately wide. The entire gang had followed the duel between their boss and Kurusawa, but only Soujiro recognized the red-petaled dragon that released a stream of purple flames on Kyousuke Akimoto. He had read about the five dragons of myth, only given to those with a special birthmark. "That's Black Rose Dragon... he's a Signer!"


End file.
